1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, especially, to a washing machine and method for manufacturing door thereof reinforcing the rigidity of a cabinet as well as improving a fine view around a door as installing a door ring on a cabinet around a door, and preventing the glaring as well as improving a fine view of a door as forming a decoration part which is continued by reflection/irreflection or intaglio/relief patterns on the front surface of a door.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a washing machine is a machine which removes dirt, etc. stuck on the clothes as providing a mechanical action as using electricity; a drum washing machine has effects which hardly damage the laundry, the laundry does not get tangled, and a strike and rub washing effect.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view that a drum washing machine is illustrated in accordance with the conventional technique, FIG. 2 is a side cross-sectional view that a drum washing machine is illustrated in accordance with the conventional technique, and FIG. 3 is a plane cross-sectional view according to the A-A line of FIG. 2.
As illustrated on the FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional drum washing machine is composed as including: a cabinet (2), forming the external aspect of a washing machine; a tub (4) installed to be hung by a spring (3) in the inside of a cabinet (2); a drum (5) installed on the inner aspect of the tub (4) and the laundry is washed; a lift (6) installed on the inner aspect of a drum (4) and drags the laundry up to be fell on a certain height by gravity; a motor (7) which is installed on the rear part of the tub (4) and occur a power; a cabinet cover (17) installed on the front and a laundry entrance (18) capable of inputting and taking out of the laundry is formed on the center; a door (20) as installed on the cabinet cover (17) capable of opening and closing the laundry entrance, preventing the laundry breaking out of the laundry entrance.
Between a tub (4) and a door (20), a gasket (8) which is moderating the impulse from the rotation of a drum (5) as well as being a packer preventing the washing water flooding to outside is installed.
And, a top plate (9) and a base (10) which are formed of a superior surface and a inferior surface are installed on the upper part and lower part of the above-mentioned washing machine; a draining pump (11) and a draining hose (12) which drain or circulate the washing water are installed on the lower part of a tub (4); a water supply hose (13), a water supply valve (14), and a detergent box (15) which supply the washing water and the detergent into the inner part of a tub (4) are inner packed on the lower side of a top plate (9).
Also, a door (20) of a drum washing machine in accordance with the conventional technique is composed as including: a ring-shaped door frame which is installed to be possible to be rotated; a door hinge (24) that each of either ends are installed on a door frame (21) and a cabinet cover (17), and supporting a door frame to be rotated; a door glass (25) installed on the opened center hole (21a) of a door frame(21) so as to look at the inner situation of a drum (5).
A door frame (21), generally, is an injection of a plastic quality, and composed of: a front door frame (22) placed on the front and has a handle (29) on an aspect; a rear door frame (23) installed on the rear surface of a front door fame (22), one of the ends of the door hinge (24) is placed. A hook is formed protruded on an aspect on a rear door frame (23), a hook hole (28) to be united with a hook (27) is formed on a cabinet cover (17).
On a door glass (25), an edge part is fixed between a front door frame (22) and a rear door frame (23), so a center hole (21a) of a door frame (21) is installed to be closed.
On the other hand, recently, as the design has become an important element deciding the marketability of a product besides the performance and endurance; developing a new model as giving a suitable specific gravity for contour, colors, and texture when developing a new product so as to satisfy the consumer's aesthetical desire has been becoming a trend.
However, a drum washing machine in accordance with a conventional technique, a door frame (21) is an injection of plastic quality, so it becomes an occasion declining the marketability of a product as unable to give the consumers an impression of high classic on a fine view.
Also, recently, gradually being large-sized of the drum washing machines has been becoming a trend, the above-mentioned laundry entrance (18) and a door (20) become large-sized. Accordingly, a door frame (21) has to be formed with an enough strength to support the load of an enlarged door glass (2), but because a door frame (21) is an injection molded with a plastic quality, the insurance of the strength isn't easy.
To improve the above-mentioned problems; forming a door frame (21) with a metallic texture which is capable of creating a high classic image and has an excellent strength is possible; but in this case, the material cost is increased, the total weight of a door is increased, and the surface processing to improve the texture is difficult.
Especially, a door (20) is installed on a cabinet cover (17) which is composing a cabinet (2) so as to be opened and closed; because any particular intermediate member isn't installed around a laundry entrance (18) on a cabinet cover (17), the insurance of the enough strength to support the gradually enlarged doors is difficult.
Also, because the front surface of a cabinet cover (17) is usually formed as a single plane structure, there is a limit on improving the whole of front external aspect of a washing machine.